


Come Lay Your Head (Rest Your Tired Eyes)

by KatieHavok



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dr. Glassman Is His Own Warning, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Tumblr Prompt, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok
Summary: They’re gonna have to talk about this in the morning but for now, she tugs the throw blanket over them both before leaning her head back. “Goodnight, Shaun.”*A home for any and all The Good Doctor Tumblr prompts.





	Come Lay Your Head (Rest Your Tired Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> So...hi. This isn't my first work in this fandom, not technically (I wrote a Shaun/Lea smut that has yet to be published) but it is the first I had the gall to post. I'm still not sure about the characterizations but the best way to learn these characters is to write them, so I figure, what the hell. :)
> 
> Send me prompts on my Tumblr [@katiehavok](http://katiehavok.tumblr.com/) and I'll do my best to fill them. Shaun/Lea and Shaun & Lea for now, please.

*

She’s nodding over a stuffy CAD manual when the arrhythmic knocking starts, jolting her awake. 

Yawning, Lea stumbles across to the room to yank open the door, only to come up short when she finds  _him_  standing there, slender fingers laced over his stomach, overbright eyes skittering between the ceiling and wall, and a distinct furrow wrinkling his brow.

_It’s too early for this. Or late. Whatever._  

“Shaun? Are you okay? It’s–it’s  _two o’clock_ in the morning.”

Shaun looks at her fleetingly before rocking on the balls of his feet. “Dr. Glassman doesn’t want to be my friend anymore,” he announces loudly. “He says he can’t be my friend without giving advice and I can’t sleep because I don’t want that, I don’t want it, I can make my own–”

_That_  snaps her awake, and she reaches out to him before thinking better of it, swinging her door wide in invitation. “Well, shit,” she mutters when he eventually jerks himself into motion, brushing stiffly past her to come to a halt in the middle of the living room. “Turns out Dr. Glassman is really Dr.  _Assman_ , the nebby ol’ jerk.”

Shaun doesn’t respond, not even to admonish her for swearing, and that more than anything makes her realize how  _profoundly_  this hurts him. Lea examines Shaun from a short distance, noting the wooden way he holds himself, the nervous twitching of his fingers, and eyes the settee before coming to a quick decision.

“You can stay here,” she says softly, and dusts her fingers down his arm, inwardly praising her foresight when his face smoothes over and his eyes drift closed. She waits for his shoulders to relax before taking his hand and pulling him over to the couch, maneuvering them so his head rests in her lap as she cards gentle fingers through his hair.

Shaun opens his eyes after a time, piercing her briefly before looking away. “ _You’re_  my friend,” he says simply, and turns his head until his cheek presses into her thigh, humming tunelessly.

“I  _really_  hope I am,” Lea murmurs. They’re gonna have to talk about this in the morning but for now, she tugs the throw blanket over them both before leaning her head back. “Goodnight, Shaun.”

“Goodnight, Lea,” he whispers in return, and she smiles faintly before closing her eyes, allowing his soft crooning to lull her into sleep.

*


End file.
